Chuck and Blair all in
by chuckluvsblair
Summary: The morning after chuck and Blair begin dating in the end of season 2.


Summary: The morning after Chuck and Blair start dating in the end of season 2.

Chuck watched Blair button her shirt, hiding her lace bra from his smoldering gaze. The woman should be required to stay naked and in his, _**only his**_bed at all times. Covering that body was just wrong, plain wrong. He sat up and dangled his legs over the edge of the bed. He rubbed his face vigorously. "What time is it?"

"Six, I think."

" Six a.m.?" He lay back down and covered himself with the comforter.

"Is it too early?"

"Waaaay too early."

"No wonder you never made it to school on time. What time do you al usual y wake up?"

"Eleven-ish."

Most of the day wil be gone by then." She crossed the room to sit on the bed beside him. "I thought we were going to spend today together."

He grinned at her sleepily. "So why are you out of bed and dressed?"

"We are dating now remember? We have to be seen in public so all those nameless bimbo's you've fucked throughout your miserable life know you are officially off the market, or for you off the one night stand market."

"Miserable?" Chuck asked amused

"Yes miserable, in other words the Chuck Bass before Blair."

"I'm up!" He tossed his covers aside and climbed out of bed. He found his boxers under the edge of the bed. He slid into them and stood at the foot of the bed. Blair's arms circled his waist from behind. She pressed her cheek against his back and then sucked a gentle trail of kisses over his skin from one shoulder blade to the other. When her hands flattened over his bel y, he stiffened, instantly alert. Her kisses trailed down his spine and back up. She then rested her cheek against his back and sighed.

"If you're trying to get me in the mood," he said, "it's working."

"As much as I want to we can't, not now anyway. I was planning on taking you to breakfast, since I'm starving. Chuck I'm starving." Her stomach rumbled loudly. "Al I had for dinner yesterday was a mint."

"I invite you here and don't even feed you dinner. I'm sorry Blair. I don't know if you noticed but you seem to cloud my judgment at times last night I was so busy ravishing you I simply forgot everything else."

"I noticed." she smirked.

"Come on I'll take you to breakfast."

############################################################################################################

As soon as the limo pulled into the nearest parking spot, Chuck climbed from the car and hurried around to her side to open her door. He watched her try to straighten her hair in her compact's mirror with her fingers. He liked to keep it in that "just took a toss in the hay" style. It suited her.

He opened the door and she looked up at him.

"I look horrible." she pouted.

He took her hand and helped her out of the limo.

"You look gorgeous. You always look gorgeous." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently.

She surprised him by smiling instead of arguing. "You're very good for my ego." She stared at the ground as she walked beside him.

"I already told you that you were gorgeous. Everyone's going to wonder why you're hanging out with a scumbag like me."

"I'll tell them I've been kidnapped."

"They'll probably believe it."

She took his hand. He smiled, his heart warming.

"Carlyle's?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to eat there?" He tugged her into the street and they hurried across.

"Fine by me."

"What sounds good?" Chuck examined the laminated menu. Scotch sounded good to him. Scotch and battered fried clams with French fries. Unlike Blair, he'd never tire of French fries.

"Clam chowder in fresh-baked bread bowls."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, and a salad. A huge salad."

The waitress appeared. "Chuck. What a surprise seeing you here"

"Uh. Hey Marla."

Blair was confused for a moment but when she saw Marla's glazed eyes she got the picture. _Nuh uh. Chuck was hers. Marla better keep her hands to herself unless she wanted to become permanently handicapped. _

"Do you have lemonade?" Blair flipped the menu shut shooting daggers at the girl but she didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah." She scribbled on her order pad. "What for you, sweetheart?" she asked, pointing the end of her pen at Chuck.

He ordered for the both of them and the waitress collected their menus. Marla passed Chuck a small piece of paper which obviously had her phone number before heading to the kitchen. Chuck tossed it aside without even looking at it which warmed Blair's heart a little but not enough cause she was seriously pissed. When would girls get the message that Chuck was hers? She was damn tired off girls trying to flirt with him right in front of her two freakingeyes.

"A waitress!" she hissed.

"Blair calm down. It was nothing okay. It was part of my miserable life without you. You had just dumped me for Nate I took what I got to numb the pain."

She smiled weakly and took hold of his hand. "I love you Chuck."

"And I love you." he answered.

"I love to see you smile." he added

"I do seem to smile a lot when I'm with you," she said, smiling as usual. "I guess that makes you charming."

He chuckled. "You forgot hot and sexy."

She glanced up at him. "I didn't forget. It's obvious, you know."

"But you could say it."

"I could, but where the fun in that." she smirked.

After lunch they headed straight back to Chuck's suite at the palace. _They had a lot of catching up to do._

#####################################################################################

Chuck scarcely got the bedroom door closed before Blair was against him, kissing him feverishly.

He could only think of one thing. He had to thrust into her body. Bury his cock in her slick, warm flesh. Her hands were already releasing the fly of his jeans. When his cock sprang free of his pants, she gripped it in one hand and shuddered violently.

"Oh God, Chuck. Do me hard. Please."

She didn't need to beg. He backed her into the bed and she tumbled backward. He struggled to get her skirt up. She spread her legs wide, resting on her elbows to arch her back.

He guided his cock into her body, filling her with one violent, deep thrust. Her entire body spasmed as she came. Hard.

"Oh God. Oh God!" she screamed. She continued to shudder as he began to withdraw and thrust into her as hard as he could. The urgency to spill inside her was already building. His breath hitched unexpectedly. He was closer than he thought. His body stiffened and he erupted inside her. He rocked against her with a startled cry as he came, and then collapsed on top of her.

"I'm sorry, Blair. Was that even thirty seconds?"

She shook her head. "You lasted longer than I did. I came as soon as you put it in."

He chuckled. "You always make me feel better."

She removed his scarf and enveloped her hands around his neck. "You can make it up to me. We'll try it again from the beginning."

He stripped her shirt off pressed her down flat on her back.

He stroked her nipple with his fingertips, drawing it to a hardened bud. He lowered his head, flicked the taunt tip with his tongue and then sucked it into his mouth. Blair gasped. He repeated the treatment on her other breast. He lifted his head and blew a cool breath over her moist nipple. Her body jerked.

His mouth left a trail of wet kisses along the underside of her breast, across her ribs to the center of her stomach, and then down to her navel. _Ah God, fuck me, Chuck._ She bit her lip so she didn't make the mistake of saying it aloud.

He wrapped a hand around each leg, just above her knees and spread her thighs wide.

His fingertips found the hood of skin covering her clit. He exposed the swollen nub buried within and, using a second finger, stroked her to climax in seconds. She cried out, her thighs quivering as the sensation rippled through her body.

He climbed back onto the bed and settled between her thighs. His strokes were slow and deep. Slow and deep. He dragged her sideways across the bed, turning her on her side, so that he straddled one of her legs. He wrapped her other leg around his waist.

"Oh," she gasped.

An orgasm rippled through her. She cried out, but didn't stop. She took him faster, rotating slightly with each stroke. She wasn't sure when she'd started chanting his name. "Chuck. Chuck." After her second or third orgasm? "Oh, Chuck."

He bit his lip, his head tossed back. She'd never seen anything sexier in her life. Watching his expression was almost better than the waves of pleasure coursing through her own body.

"Oh fuck, fuck," he shouted

With one final deep thrust, he cried out, "Blair. Oh, God."

He pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside her, eyes closed, breathing hard. "That was fantastic."

"I know." she sighed.

He pulled her into his chest his face buried in her hair.

"I love you Blair. Don't ever leave me."

"I love you too Chuck." she raised her head to find him asleep. "I won't leave." she whispered. "Couldn't even if I wanted to. I'm all in remember?" she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and let the sweet slumber take over.


End file.
